Tsubasa Rock Band
by Syaoran's Real Self
Summary: The gang lands in a new world where they have to compete in a Battle of the Bands to claim Sakura's feather before 'Syaoran' does! SPOILERS! Takes place between Tokyo and Infinity Arc. REALLY MINOR COUPLES! SXS KXF
1. Entry

Tsubasa Chronicle: Live Rock

Tsubasa Chronicle: Live Rock!!

I changed my name! I am Syaoran's other self...Just, I'm a girl...

This will only be a 3, if not a 4-chapter story!! Wait screw that, I dunno...gomen!! How about Character interactions? It takes place after Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations, so everyone is still a bit ticked off. I have only read to book 17, so I don't really know how Syaoran Li acts.

Fai- Hyuu!! I love character interactions!! What are character interactions? And where's my cupcake!! Someone promised me a cupcake!!

Me- Someone promised me crappy manga assistants, but we all don't get what we want do we?

Fai- **pouts** so cute!!

Me- Fine, you do it...

Fai- Syaoran's Other Self does not own Tsubasa Chronicles, or other titles. I do. Because I'm a character and Mokona from CLAMP promised me!

Me- RIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHT...

Mokona- Did someone say MOKONA!?

Fai- She did!

Me- Crap...

--

Kurogane, Fai, Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona landed in the next world, all on top of Kurogane in that order!!

"Damn, you, Shiro Manjuu.." Kurogane muttered under his breath. "We've arrived in the next world, everyone!!" Mokona announced cutely.

"Why are there a bunch of people here?" Sakura asked, looking around. "Huh?" Syaoran got up and looked around as well.

"I hear music," Fai.

"It's kinda cool," Syaoran Li shrugged.

Sakura looked on stage where she saw people performing and her eyes widened in surprise at what she saw.

There, on stage, she saw Ry­uoh, whom was 'Syaoran's' friend. He had a guitar in his hand. She saw Sohma, a ninja, that Kurogane had claimed was from is planet. Hanging across her chest was a red bass.

Syaoran Li recognized Watanuki Kimihiro. He had paid Syaoran's debt to Yuuko in order to travel dimensions. He was playing drums.

Kurogane and Fai looked and gasped. They saw the vampire twins, Subaru and Kamui. Subaru was playing the keyboard, while Kamui was singing into the microphone with one of his rare smiles.

The team stood there for the rest of the song, listening to them play. It wasn't until the solo of the song that they realized what they were wearing.

Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, and Kurogane still had their ripped bloody clothes from Tokyo. Sakura felt her face and stroked the bandage underneath her eye. Syaoran looked down at the bandage around his leg where his clone had stabbed him.

Fai still had no left eye and Kurogane had bloodstains on him.

Sakura walked up to Fai. She caressed his bandages that were around his eye. "Your eye," Sakura mumbled. Fai looked down at her and smiled.

It wasn't a true smile however. Kurogane had noticed this. He squinted his eyes and sighed. Fai was still hiding himself.

They all heard Kamui speak as he announced the song was over.

"That was Bloody Revenge (stupid name,), our new record. Now, we will be taking entries for our contest. Whoever wins, gets this feather as a prize," Kamui held up a crystal ball with the feather emitting light from it. The audience oohhed at it's brilliance.

Syaoran and Sakura gasped at it. Sakura didn't think she wanted a new feather, but something attracted her to the feather.

Syaoran Li knew he had to keep it away from his clone.

After they get a place to stay and some clothes, and take baths...ect

Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona, Kurogane, and Fai weren't tired. They were still up at 11:00 reminiscing the times they had at Tokyo.

"It was nice of this world's version of Sorata-san and Arashi-san to give us a place to sleep," Syaoran said, trying to break the silence. He had seen everything through 'Syaoran's' eye for the whole journey.

"Mmm," Fai mumbled, leaning on the couch, miserably. Mokona was on Kurogane's lap thinking about ways to cheer them up.

"Everyone! I think we should practice our songs!" Mokona jumped up and shouted. Everyone groaned at the thought. Neither of them had heard each other sing.

Shortly after the concert ended, Syaoran walked over to retrieve a form for the contest. He wanted to keep the feather away from his clone, so he would keep the feather. However, he didn't really know what he was getting himself into. He didn't really know much about instruments, except for the bass. Syaoran Li only knew a small bit.

Sakura, however, knew a bit of guitar, as shown in the Shara country. She was also not bad at singing. But, after her journey to retrieve her price in Tokyo, playing an instrument was the last thing on her mind.

All poor Kurogane knew was a bit of piano. Princess Tomoyo had one in her castle, and Kurogane would try and play it from time to time.

Fai knew nothing of instruments. Neither could he be bothered with them because of the pain he still holds from Tokyo.

Syaoran stood up. "I will practice, I have to stop the feather from falling into the hands of my clone," he said. Mokona climbed to his shoulder and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He smiled.

Fai and Sakura shot Syaoran a disgusted look. Both were tired and were still healing. Mokona spoke once more, "We still have three more weeks until the contest begins. Why don't we heal for now?" Mokona asked.

Everyone smiled (except Kuro-puu) at the little majuu.

--

The characters were kinda OOC, but that's kinda how you would behave if your eye was eaten out and if you were injured and had barely escaped off a planet alive.

Reviews, flames too!!


	2. Kizuna

A week later, the team has recovered quite a bit

A week later, the team has recovered quite a bit. However, Fai's vampire genes awoke, and so he bit his blood preference: Kurogane. Kurogane winced in pain, but accepted it. It was him who agreed to save Fai's life.

Anyway, Mokona threw out the idea of practicing again. Syaoran, of course, agreed. The others shrugged.

When they were all in a suitable room, Mokona had instruments and music sheets come out from its mouth.

Sakura was given a guitar, Syaoran, a bass; Kurogane, a small keyboard; Fai, a drum set; and Mokona had a bunch of small instruments surrounding him.

Sakura gently strummed a D-note from the guitar. "Mokona, I have music sheets for the songs, Kizuna(bond), Zankou(sword), and Smile. Whose songs are these for?" Sakura asked.

"There should be a paper explaining which one's yours," Mokona continued, "Kizuna is Syaoran's, Zankou is Kuro-pon's, (Hey!!) and Fai's is Smile.:

"Syaoran goes first!" Mokona clapped. Fai glanced at the music and saw that there wasn't much drumming. Good thing, because he didn't know much. Sakura and Kurogane, however, had the whole song, because it mostly had guitar and keybord.

Syaoran looked at the music and saw that it reflected on both him and his clone.

He began to sing.

wasurenaisa kimi no egao mamoru yo tsukamitoru no ha kirameku sekai

(I will not forget you, I will protect your smile, I pass through new sparkling worlds)

 kumo no kirema kara nozoku sora wo miagetara 

(Clouds cover the bright sky during our journey)

kizuna wo yuuki ni kaete ima tabi ni deru

(Our bond, my courage, I keep it with me now)

 tatoe kono saki nani ga matteta toshite mo

(Even if the future doesn't wait for us, I still have today)

 kimi to sagashita ano hikari wo mezashite

(I will keep searching for her shining memories)

 wasurenaisa kimi no egao mamoru yo

(I will not forget you, I will protect your smile)

 toki no kawa sae koete motto tsuyoku naru

(I still have time to exceed to become stronger)

 hanasanai yo tsunaida te ha eien ni

(Tell me when this eternal route is over)

 tadoritsuku no ha kirameku sekai

(I will pass through new sparkling roads)

 ima kimi ha doko de donna yume wo miteru

(Right now, you are stuck in a world of dreams)

darou asa ga kuru toki ha tada soba ni itai kara

(I will always stay by your side whenever you want)

 kimi to deaeta sore ha guuzen janai to

(So we didn't meet by accident)

 tsuyoi kimochi wo nigirishimete kakeru yo 

(Your overflowing feelings are multiplying, I'm holding them,)

mayowanai yo kimi no egao dakishime

(Your puzzled, so I hug you and trap your smile)

 ochiru namida ha ame ni keshite tsuyoku naru

(I will never let your tears become like rain that falls strongly)

 nakusanai yo kono omoi ha eien ni

(Forever is now, so are your thoughts)

 tsukamitoru no ha kirameku sekai 

(And, we will continue on to another sparkling world)

kawaranai yo zutto tsudsuku kono michi

(Nothing will replace the road that we take)

 mae dake wo mite hashitte yukeru

(I will only look at you in front)

 wasurenaisa kimi no egao mamoru yo

(I will not forget you, I'll protect your smile)

 toki no kawa sae koete motto tsuyoku naru

(I have time to spare before I get stronger)

 hanasanai yo tsunaida te ha eien ni 

(Tell me when this eternal route is over)

tadoritsuku no ha kirameku sekai

(I will keep going to a sparkling new world)

Syaoran put down his microphone and his bass.

"Syaoran was sooo cool!" Mokona flew up to Syaoran and kissed him. Syaoran grinned. He hadn't sung for a llllllllloooooooooonnnnnnnnggggggggg time.

"Thanks, Mokona," Syaoran pet Mokona.

"Who wants to go next?" Syaoran looked around. Fai had fallen asleep on the floor, Sakura was staring blankly, and Kurogane was making hand-signals that he did not  want to be next.

"Kuro-rin is next!!" Mokona laughed evily. "It's KUROGANE!! K-U-R-O-G-A-N-E! Not Kuro-rin!!" Kurogane yelled.

Yay! 2nd chapter!!

Fai: Hyuu! Syaoran-kun is such a great singer!! But I'm still the best, right, Syaoran's Other Self?

Syaoran's Other Self: Don't get too full of yourself, bud. Syaoran Lii is my favorite character! He actually acts his age, unlike some people..

Kuro-puu: YOU BETTER NOT BE TALKING ABOUT ME!!

Fai : (whispers) Someone's on their period...

Me: Yeah...How do you know about that?

Mokona: It doesn't matter, run!

Fai: This just happens because he loves me!

Kuro-puu: I am not on my period!!

Fai: That means you do have one!!

Kuro-puu: (blushes) Well, um..

Me: O.o You're a very flat girl, Kuro-sama..

Kuro-puu: You B!

Mokona: Nooooo! Run!

Fai: While Mokona, Syaoran's Other Self, and I are running, please R&R!


	3. Zankou

"The next one to sing has been chosen," Mokona announced, "Kuro-puu

"The next one to sing has been chosen," Mokona announced, "Kuro-puu!"

"What the hell!? I'm not singing!!" Kurogane grabbed the white ball of fur and squeezed it. "Ahh! Mokona's being sexually harassed!" Mokona screamed. Syaoran and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at this.

"WHAT THE!? I'M NOT! THAT'S JUST SICK!" Kurogane pinched her even harder. "Just sing!" Mokona managed to slap Kurogane with one of his stubby paws.

"Damn it.." Kurogane walked over to the digital keyboard. He adjusted the bass and tempo on it and tested it.

Mokona waddled over to a sleeping Fay and yelled in his ear, "KURO-PUU IS GONNA GET YOU RUN!!" Fay didn't budge.

Mokona took another deep breath, "FAY!! KURO-PIPI HAS SOME PINK DONUTS FOR YOU!!"

Fay immediately woke up. "Donuts? I'm hungry," Fay's stomach growled. Syaoran and Sakura were restraining themselves from laughing and they saw Kurogane stomping towards poor Mokona with a demonized look.

Kurogane picked up Mokona and said with a scary, low voice, "Listen Shiro-manjuu! If I ever gave that mage a donut, it would be made by me and it would have poison in it!!"

"Wow, I didn't know you loved Fay that much!" Mokona bounced out of Kurogane's grasp.

Kurogane twitched and walked back to his place to go adjust the microphone. Fay crawled towards his drums and plopped onto the seat.

Syaoran and Sakura got their bass and guitars ready.

Kurogane sighed, and reluctantly, began to sing.

kioku no naka no kioku

(Memory inside of a memory)

kizu shika nokosenai kawaita michi

(A dry road with nothing but scars)

tatakau dake no kako ga

(A past filled with only fighting)

monokuro ni yakeru

(Burns into a monochrome)

nandotonaku ukande mata kieru

(How many times has it surfaced and disappeared?)

ano nibui yume wo furihodokitai

(I want to shake off that heavy dream)

dakara itsumo

(And so, like always-)

sou yakeru youna kuroi yami wo kiru

(Cutting through the burning darkness)

suterarenai sadame wo shinjite

(Living by a decision that I cannot change)

tada hitotsu dake no hoshi ni naru tame ni

(In order to reach one single star)

negau kimochi mo inoru kotoba mo sutete

(Every wish, every prayer, I cast away)

kodoku no hate no kodoku

(An eternity of solitude in solitude)

mienai teki ni muke furimawashita

(Swinging at an invisible enemy in front of me)

tomattamama no ude ja

(As if they were frozen)

nanimo kawaranai

(These arms had no effect)

kizutsukete mo subete wo kowashite mo

(No matter the pain or if my plans fall apart)

mou kimeta koto sa furikaeranai

(I've decided what I'll do and I won't look back)

dakara itsumo

(And so, like always-)

sou moeru youna kaze wo midareutsu

(Charging through the flaming wind)

umerarenai kotae wo wasurete

(Forgetting the unanswered questions)

tada hitotsu dake no michi wo yuku tame ni

(In order to walk along one single path)

nigiru kobushi wo kono zankou ni kaete

(My clenched fists will become my sword)

hateshinaku furikaesu kono rasen

(In this endless circle of looking backwards)

yuruganai mamoruchikara

(My vow is to protect this mysterious power)

ano chikai wa kawaru koto naku ima mo

(Even now, I have not changed)

mune ni aruze

(It's only, in my heart)

saa sora no youni hiraku michi wo yuke

(So along a road as far as the sky)

koerarenai sekai ha nai darou

(There are no worlds that I cannot cross)

mada kizutsuiteru hima ga aru no nara

(And if another time pain should come)

ima yori motto hikari yori hayaku

(Even now, faster than light-)

yakeruyou na yami wo uchikudake

(Crushing through the burning darkness)

jibun dake no sadame wo shinjite

(Living by my own rules)

tada hitotsu dake no hoshi ni naru tame ni

(In order to reach one single star)

ore no subete wo kono zankou ni kaete

(This sword will become every part of me)

Kurogane put his microphone down to see the reaction from his companions. They all had a O.o and a WTF expression.

"Ah, come on!! It wasn't that bad!" Kurogane threw his microphone on the floor and stomped off into his bedroom.

Syaoran shrugged and went up to his room as well. Sakura had fallen asleep on the couch.

Fay stood up and said, "I'm hungry."

--

Kurogane threw himself on his bed, exhausted from today's shenanigans. Actually, it wasn't bad. All they did was relax and do some singing. Kurogane sighed. He was the only 'adult' left. Fay lost his eye, Sakura is going through her mid-teen crisis, and poor Syaoran is trying to keep the group together.

Just then, the door opened. "Get out," he moaned. "Kurogane," Fay said. He knew what he wanted.

"Right now?" He sat up.

"Yeah, I can't hang on much longer," Fay smiled as his eyes changed to gold.

Kurogane held his left arm out to Fay. Fay held up his arm and slowly, bit into it. The blood filled his mouth and leaked all around his arm. He sucked on the bite mark, savoring the taste. Last, he licked it and pulled himself back, breathing heavily.

"Twice in one week, huh?" Kurogane got up to go bandage the bite. Fay grinned and said nothing as he walked out the door.

"Damn the mage. He's so enigmatic," Kurogane muttered as he looked into his open, bloody wound.

--

Okay! Done with this one! I wanted to do a chapter with Fay drinking Kuro-tan's blood. Anyway, let's interview the wonderful Fay D. Flourite! Otherwise known as Yuui!

Me: Fay! You're my favorite character again! Yay!

Fay: Really!? Add that to my 1,000,003 fans!

Me: So question number uno! What does Kuro-rin's blood taste like?

Fay: That's a bit personal...

Me: ANSWER THE QUESTION!!

Fay: Salty...eyes turn gold

Me: O-okay...um, what do you think about Real Syaoran?

Fay: He's okay.

Me: Okay in the way you think of Kuro-puu?

Fay: No, Kuro-puu is my BFF 4evur! See, I even wrote a song explaining it!

He's my best friend, 

Best of all best friends,

Do you have a best friend too?

It tickles in my tummy,

He's so yummy yummy,

Hey, you should get a best friend too!

Who-hah! Who hah! 

Me: Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Fay has sunken to a new low.


	4. Cuts

Kurogane was the first orf everyone to wake up

Kurogane was the first orf everyone to wake up. It was 5:00 AM He walked past the rooms, but he saw that Fay's door was opened. He looked inside and saw that he had passed out on the floor, blood still on his lips.

He walked over and put a blanket on the sleeping mage. He seemed so intent on sleeping.

Kurogane headed out of Fay's room and peaked inside Sakura's room. Sakura was tossing and turning. She groaned in her sleep. "Must be a bad dream," Kurogane whispered to himself.

He saw Syaoran sleeping sitting up. Mokona was on his pillow sound asleep.

Kurogane walked outside to the balcony to see the sunrise. On every planet they had been to, the sunrise was somehow different.

He sighed, wondering what today would be like. "Kuro-puu!" a familiar voice called out. "Shiro-manjuu..." Kurogane muttered.

"Kurogane, I have a bad feeling about today. Mokona thinks we should stay inside and rest," Mokona said with some worry in her voice.

"Do you know what'll happen?" Kurogane asked. "No, Mokona can't tell," Mokona nodded her head. Kurogane pet Mokona's head, "Better you than the witch telling me."

--

After everyone woke up, their stomachs started growling. "Crap..." they all grabbed their stomachs. "We have a little money, that should be able to at least get us some breakfast," Fay held up a small bag.

--

All they could afford was a crappy café. They each ordered some coffee and a muffin or toast. "We still have some money left over," Kurogane said. "MOKONA WANTS CANDY!!" Mokona jumped up and down listing the different types of candy, "Chocolate, gummy bears, gummy worms, pocky..." the list went on and on.

"FINE!! We'll go to the damn candy store!" Kurogane got up and stuffed the shiro manjuu in his pocket. "Whuaahh! It's dark in here!" Mokona's voice was muffled.

When they got into the candy store, Mokona bounced around, hyper from just looking at the sugary sweets.

Kurogane twitched at all the sweets. He hated them. Except gummy bears. He had a big weakness for gummy bears that Tomoyo and Amaterasu had found out about.

Sakura and Syaoran looked around the colorful-looking candy shop. They didn't have anything like this on their planet.

Fay just glanced around the store, still hungry because all he had was toast for breakfast. (A/N: Coming from a girl that doesn't eat breakfast or lunch, don't skip meals!!)

"Shiro manjuu! Why did you drag us here if you said to stay inside today?" Kurogane whispered into Mokona's long bunny ear.

"Mokona doesn't think a café or a candy store will kill us!" Mokona hopped in the air, picking out some candy. "Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, and Kuro-tan all have to pick a candy!" Mokona held the bag open so they could drop their sweets in.

Syaoran got some M&Ms, Sakura got some cherry taffy, Fay got a bar of chocolate, and Kurogane got assorted gummies. He didn't want to let the others think that he was a sissy who ate cute, edible bears.

Mokona took a little of everything! The whole bag cost about 500 yen, or 5.00. They had about 200 yen left over, not much.

As they were walking out, Fay started to walk the opposite way. "Hey, where do you think your going?" Kurogane grabbed Fay's arm. Fay snatched his arm away. "I'm going for a walk," Fay walked away.

"I'm going too," Sakura jogged to where Fay was. Syaoran was about to stop her, when Kurogane put his hand on his shoulder. "I don't think that idiot would let anything happen to her," Kurogane said with a serious look, remembering what Mokona had said.

They started on their way home.

--

"Why did you come along?" Fay asked Sakura, not bothering to look at her. "I needed some time away. "And away means with me?" Fay asked in a serious tone.

"Yes," Sakura answered. They walked on. Sakura walked with her head down, until she tripped. "Ouch!" Sakura winced as she saw her knee. Blood was already coming down and a bruise was starting to form.

Fay helped her up, "Maybe we should go." "Yeah," Sakura nodded as Fay held onto her back.

Just then, a group of people dressed in black got in front of Sakura and Fay. They were armed with gun and knives.

Without warning, they charged at Sakura, but Fay got in front of her. The first punch hit Fay's empty eye socket. "Damnit," Fay murmured as he felt blood coming out from under his eye patch.

"Fay-san," Sakura walked up to him. "I'm okay, just step back!" Fay told Sakura. He got into fighting stance. Before he knew it, he heard the loud noise of a gunshot. And a scream. The scream came from behind him. It was Sakura, clutching her stomach, blood soaking her forearms.

"Sakura!" Fay ran to Sakura and held her up. Before he could ask if she was okay, he was knocked to his side. He was knocked out for a few seconds, but saw a couple of the black-clad men ganging up on poor Sakura.

Before he got up, the same guy stabbed his arm repeatedly and punched his gut. Fay coughed up blood as his eye turned gold. He glared at the guy and punched him as hard as he could with his left hand, his unstabbed arm.

He walked over to where the men were ganging up on Sakura. He kicked and punched his way through to get to Sakura, on the floor, a pool of her blood on the ground.

She had several cuts on her neck; multiple bruises on her legs, her clothes were partly torn at the ends, and some blood was coming out from the top of her head.

"Sakura-chan," Fay picked the princess up, "I'm so sorry." He cried in fear of what Syaoran and Kurogane would do to him. Also at the fact that Sakura could die. He looked around at the knocked out bodies on the ground.

--

Meanwhile, back with Syaoran, Kurogane, and Mokona...

They were sitting around the table, trying to figure out how to work the TV. "Kurogane-san, I don't think you bang the 'remote' against the table," Syaoran tried to catch the remote from Kurogane's evil grasp.

Mokona finally caught it as Kurogane accidentally dropped it. "It wouldn't work! The damn thing!"

"Mokona knows how to work it! Yuuko and Mokona always watched TV on my home planet!" Mokona waddled up to the TV set and pressed 'on.'

"See! Look at the pretty colors Kurogane!" Mokona swung around the remote in Kurogane's face. "That's it, you furball!" Kurogane grabbed Mokona and was about ready to throw her against the wall when they heard the door open.

Syaoran ran to get the door. And boy, was he surprised!

There, he saw Fay, blood on his face and his eye gold. His arms and legs had blood dripping.

But, Syaoran looked at Sakura is horror. She had blood coming from her head, her neck was red from blood, and her clothes were tattered at the ends, blood dripping from her body as Fay held her.

Fay weakly held Sakura out to Syaoran, and he grabbed her, as Fay collapsed to the floor. Kurogane and Mokona came rushing in.

"Holy Crap! What happened!?" Kurogane and Mokona hoisted Fay off the ground, as Syaoran was silently crying into Sakura's face.

"I don't know," Syaoran choked.

Nightfall came upon the house.

--

When Fay woke up, he awoke to a world, no, hell of pain. He saw that a large thick layer of bandages around his chest replaced his shirt and coat. His arm right arm was in a sling, he had a new eye patch, and he still had his torn, bloody pants on.

He tried moving, but his ribs wouldn't let him. He gasped in pain. He was a vampire, wasn't he? He was supposed to heal quickly.

He threw his head back down against his pillow. He was in his room. But, unknown to him, Sakura was fast asleep on his side. Kurogane was sitting quietly on a chair in the corner of the room, Syaoran was kneeling on the side of the bed, holding Sakura's hand, and Mokona slept in between the two.

He tried to get up again and through much pain, he managed to sit up. "You and the princess were out for 3 days," Kurogane was the first to speak.

"Three days?" Fay repeated, softly. "Fay-san, did you and the princess wander into the Akiyama district?" Syaoran asked as he stood up.

"Akiyama district? You mean the area with the tobacco shops and stuff like that?" Fay only barely remembered what happened. "Yeah. According to the locals, there are a lot of gangs who fight for no reason. Nobody knows why," Kurogane said.

"Also, we asked Yuuko-san about your vampire-healing abilities, and she said that you only received a bit of a purebreds' blood, making your healing slightly longer. You should be healed later today or tomorrow," Syaoran explained.

"What about Sakura-chan?" Fay asked. "She won't heal as fast, probably a week and a half," Mokona moved closer to Sakura.

"That only leaves us two days to practice for the concert, when Sakura-chan heals," Syaoran faced down.

"Anyway, do you remember what happened?" Kurogane asked.

Fay closed his eye, he remembered men in black clothing, armed. "There was a large group of men dressed in black, and they were holding guns and knives. They ganged up on Sakura, and then I blacked out. Then, I saw blood, and..." Fay fainted. He was still very tired from being asleep for 3 days.

Syaoran was about to wake him up again, but Kurogane stopped him. "Let's let him rest for now, then we can ask them both.

--

Finally! I don't know if much more will be coming out, but please come and check back! I know I posted all these chapters in one day! But I swear, I will continue! And the other fanfictions are going to be continued! And, more drama will be coming!


	5. Mokona's Song! Bonus Note

Tsubasa Rock Band Chapter 5!

Sorry for the small delay....writers need breaks....I guess it's been a little more than a week now...

Oh! And there will be a different version of this!! It takes place after Piffle instead. The mood is happier, there is a SINGING contest, and something great happens to Fai and Kurogane. AND IT'S NOT YAOI!

----------------

It took about a day for Fay to heal, but it took Sakura a whole week to heal. She had a deep wound in her chest, her forearm was sprained for a while (Her left arm got sprained, good thing she's right handed!), and there were cuts along her left cheekbone.

"Mokona thinks Fay and Sakura are ready to practice again!" Mokona announced randomly. At that moment, Kurogane was asleep, Fai and Sakura were about to fall asleep, and Syaoran brightened up slightly.

Everyone except for Syaoran groaned. "Don't worry! It's drums, keyboard, saxophone, and Mokona's beautiful voice!" Mokona said, as a sax appeared before it.

"Who's gonna play the sax, whitey?" Kurogane asked, just waking up. "Mokona will! It's only the solo, so I'll be okay!" Mokona pushed Fay and Kurogane to their positions.

Fay looked over the notes and he was supposed to play really hard and powerful notes. He groaned slightly. Kurogane didn't really care, it was better than sitting around all day.

Tabi No Tochuu de Kibou no Utau no Uta (Sorry! No English translations!)

tsutaetai no ha kimi no

egao ga tabi no michishirube da yo  

dokoka de kimi to surechigattara 

sugu wakaru youni uta wo utaou

doko ni iru ka ha mienai keredo

chuuningu awasete sagashiteru yo mekyo!!  

atarashii sekai de kimi no ashiato wo mitsuketa yo 

messeeji ga kasuka ni hikaru  

moshi kimi ni oitsuita nara 

donna hanashi wo suru darou? 

tsutaetai no ha kimi no egao ga tabi no michishirube da yo  

daremo ga yume ya kibou wo sagasu 

tabi no tochuu de tsumadsuite

nagedashitaku naru sore de mo ii sa 

yasumi yasumi yukeba ii yo ne mekyo!!  

atarashii sekai ha kagayaku hikari no mangekyou 

dore ga tsugi no tobira ka mayounda  

moshi michi ni mayotta toki ha 

me wo tsubutte omou no sa 

yukusaki ha hitotsu kimi no moto da yo dakara susume massugu ni!  

moshi kimi ni oitsuita nara donna hanashi wo sureba ii? 

mata hanarebanare ni naru mae ni tsugi ni au 

yakusoku wo shiyou  

La la la la la la la...  

tsugi ni au yakusoku wo shiyou

Mokona put down its microphone. "Mokona has such a pretty voice, don't I!?" Mokona sqealed, jumping onto Sakura's lap.

"Th-That was the most humiliating music I've ever heard! Can't you choose something that sounds like you haven't been to Kindergarten 3 times!?" Kurogane held Mokona by its ears. Sakura laughed a bit. Syaoran smiled. Fay just stared coldly.

"I'm going to bed," Fay said, waving goodnight to everyone. Kurogane waited till Syaoran and Sakura were distracted with something else to sneak away.

------------------

"Dear God, I'm exhausted! Mokona tires me out so much!" Fay wiped his forehead and collapsed on his bed.

"Yo, mage. It's feeding time," Kurogane stood there with his arm dripping blood. "I just fed last week," Fay said, trying not to look at the appetizing blood that leaked from his companion's arm.

"And normal vampires are supposed to drink more than once a week!" Kurogane said. "And why do you give a crap about me?" Fay asked, his eyes turning gold. He couldn't take it. He was going to have to take the blood sooner or later.

"You could have let me die, heck, you could have finished me off sooner. But, no, You had to give me Kamui-san's blood. You just had to save my life. I knew you were annoyed by me and hated me this whole journey. You always kept your distance," Fay turned around so Kurogane wouldn't see a tear fall down his face.

He wiped his eye and stared at Kurogane with hatred.

"Your right, you did irritate me," Kurogane looked down and said with a cold voice, "But if I had let you die, the Princess, the manjuu, and the kid wouldn't have been so happy. I didn't do it entirely for them, or you."

Fay gave a cold smirk.

"It's gonna sound cheesy, but-" Kurogane started. "Then don't say it. I'm never going to forgive you for your choice," Fay said.

He started to walk out of the room when Kurogane caught him by the throat and held his lightweight, skinny body against the wall. He held his bloody arm to Fay's mouth.

"Drink, and I'll let you down," Kurogane said viciously. Fay let his head hang, but smiled as he gave Kurogane a kick in his, um, 'friend.'

Kurogane gave a cry of pain. Fay was heading for the door when Kurogane got in front of it and locked it. "You don't know how wrong this looks," Fay smirked, referring to Kurogane closing the door.

He charged at him. "DRINK!" "I'M NOT GONNA!" Fay ran to a corner.

Kurogane has him cornered now. "No where to run, your going to drink, and your going to like it!"

He forced is bloody arm against Fay's mouth, feeling fangs against his flesh.

Fay sighed gently and ran his tongue against the cut, taking in every drop of blood he could. Kurogane breathed in and out heavily, dropping to the floor, bringing Fay with him. Fay poked the wound with his fangs, taking more blood, groaning as he did so.

He noticed his prey's breath was becoming more labored. Fay stopped sucking, and breathed heavily, throwing his head back, blood dripping down his throat, eye returning back to pale blue.

"I'm sorry," Fay turned and walked out of the house.

----------------

Sorry for the lllloooonnnnnggggg wait! I hate how Fai and Kuropuu got mad so soon... I'm going to be busy now, and I really want to go to high school, so I won't be updating as much. I'll update on a cycle, by how any reviews each update gets. So far, next one is:

Tokyo Mew Mew: World's End

Diary of an Alien

TMM Musical Reunited

Journey to Grasp

Tsubasa Rock Band

-Syaoran's Other Self


	6. SMILE, A Double feature! SPOILERS!

Fay walked out of the house, blood still dripping from his lips onto his chin and down to his neck. He slowly licked his lips, taking in the metallic taste. He groaned softly, he wanted more, but if he bit someone else, he wouldn't know the results, because all he heard was that he was supposed to drink Kurogane's blood.

He sighed, remembering the short argument. "Why does everyone worry so much?" he kicked a nearby rock.

The side of his head started to hurt, the side where his eye had been eaten. He flinched and touched his eye. "Crap," Fay murmured and ran to a nearby pond.

"Dear god," he gasped. He quickly took off his eye patch and dipped it in the water and put it back on, just to make the pain stop. He threw himself on the grass, resting on his side. He started to shiver. Then, he heard footsteps and leaves crunching.

Then, he saw a shadow walking near him. It was strangely similar to his silhouette. The figure has tousled blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was very thin, but very tall.

"F-Fay," (I'm gonna call our Fay Yuui now) Yuui gasped. "Yuui," Fay reached out to touch his long-lost brother. Yuui ran toward him and hugged him. Fay kissed his eye patch, while petting his hair. "I missed you, Yuui," Fay said, with tears. "Don't ever leave me again," Yuui cried into his twin's shoulder. "I won't, I pro-" Fay was cut off.

Yuui opened his eye and saw no one there. (I'm gonna call him Fay again). He sunk his head low. "A dream? Illusion? What was that?" Fay hugged his knees to his chest.

"Cold," He murmured. He stood up and walked home. It was morning, about 7:00. Had he spent that much time hugging and crying to the illusion?

When he walked in the door, he met Syaoran and Kurogane bombarding him with questions. "Please, can I have my coat?" he asked hoarsely. "Sure," Syaoran smiled and ran to get it. "Where the hell were you!?" Kurogane gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Somewhere," Fay muttered. "You had the Princess worried sick. None of us slept!" Kurogane yelled. "I got your coat, Fay-san," Syaoran draped the white coat on his Fay's shoulders. "Thank you," he said, and slowly made his way to his room.

When he slammed the door, Sakura came rushing down. "Did he come home?" she asked, trying not to sound alarmed. "Yes, but I think he's asleep," Syaoran told her. "Was he okay?" she looked down to the floor.

"He was tired and cold," Kurogane said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Sakura shrugged it off and walked towards the kitchen. "I bet he's hungry," she said.

"Fay-san, what happened?" Syaoran asked as Fay ate. "Nothing," he turned his head.

"That's good, 'cause Mokona thinks it's Fay's turn to sing!" Mokona bounced on Fay's shoulder.

Fay smiled weakly and pet Mokona. "Does it have any pounding drum beats?" Fay asked. "Nope! If there's any, it's real soft, like Mokona!" Mokona said.

He walked over and sat at the drums. Kurogane sighed and adjusted his keyboard while Syaoran and Sakura got their bass and guitar ready.

SMILE

tooi kuni ni nokoshita takusan no sayonara ha 

(I have been on this country long enough, time to say 'goodbye'

yume no naka de hora dakishimete kudakechatta yo 

(My dreams break into small pieces and embrace me)

mamoreru mono subete wo taisetsu ni todoketai 

(I go out of my way to protect my friends)

hakobu kaze ha tada utau dake sou sore dake

(Even the wind will sing and carry out that possibility)

ijiwaru na michi 

(Though this way is wrong)

demo hohoenda kimi  

(But still, I'll go with you)

yasashisa kara kizutsuita toki ha 

(As time goes by, we learn how to be gentle)

omoidasou kokoro no oku no

(Even if my memories eat away slowly at my heart)

kazoekirenai smile  

(I mask myself with a Smile)

mune no naka de sodateta takusan no kagayaki ha 

(My heart is younger than my physical state)

asai yume ni mou okosarete karechatta ne  

(Even if I pick my dream up, it'll die)

todokanai koe 

(Raise your voice)

demo utaidasu kimi  

(So I can hear your voice)

kanashimi kara chikara wo atsumete

(My sadness will provide me with strength)

arukidasou mada minu basho he 

(I need to move on with my 'friends'

hikari no mukou he  

(The light will shine across)

yasashisa kara kizutsuita toki ha

(As time goes by, we learn how to be gentle) 

omoidasou kokoro no oku no 

(Even if my memories eat away slowly at my hear)

kazoekirenai smile

(I'll mask myself with a smile)

Fay sighed as he put down the microphone. 'Geez, why did I have to sing that out?' Fay was annoyed, because the song brought out his true feelings.

"Fay has such a calm voice!" Mokona jumped on Fay's shoulder.

"Thanks, but I don't really want to sing that ever again," Fay walked to his room.

He looked at the paper on which he had scribbled down lyrics. "I should have sang these," Fay said.

Nothing I won't Give (by Vic Mignogna, Fay's English VA)

Haunted by the past,

A nightmare that seems so unreal.

Wish that I could turn back time,

And spare the pain that we both feel.

And now, we've changed,

Things will never be the same.

(Things will never be the same)

We were foolish then,

But our trials served to make us strong.

The burdens are not yours alone,

We've sought the answers for so long.

But they're not real.

They cost you more than they cost me.

(My brother)

I promise you,

There is nothing I won't give, 

To see this through,

Return the soul to where it lives.

I promise you,

I'd go everywhere I've been,

To find a way,

To make atonement for my sin.

And see...

See your smiling face again

When we pay the price at last,

And we are whole once more,

Life will be the way it was,

The way it was before the day,

She slipped away,

Together we'll redeem that day.

I promise you,

There is nothing I won't give, 

To see this through,

Return the soul to where it lives.

I promise you,

I'd go everywhere I've been,

To find a way,

To make atonement for my sin.

And see...

See your smiling face again

(I promise)

(I promise)

(I promise)

I promise you,

There is nothing I won't give, 

To see this through,

Return the soul to where it lives.

I promise you,

I'd go everywhere I've been,

To find a way,

To make atonement for my sin.

And see...

See your smiling face again

­XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it took so long. If you know Fay's past, the beginning of the story and the two songs might make sense. His English VA meant for the song to be based on Full Metal Alchemist from Ed's point of view. 

I actually like the second song better! Whoo-hoo! A double feature!

Next is Sakura!


	7. Jasmin DOUBLE FEATURE!

Tsubasa Rock Band Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait....I'm not dead, but my internet connection probably is.....

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"What time is it?" Sakura wondered out loud as she got out of bed that morning. Her whole body was in pain, but not as bad as last week had been.

She walked down the stairs, dressed in this world's clothes, which were pretty normal, to find her traveling companions eating breakfast.

"Sakura's awake!" Mokona announced. "Yo," Kurogane acknowledged the princess. "Good Morning," Fye muttered. "Morning," Syaoran waved. Sakura smiled weakly and sat down. She helped herself to some coffee (decaffeinated, you don't wanna know how Sakura gets when she's caffeinated).

"The contest is in two days. The preliminary is early in the morning, so we have to wake up really early. The actual contest starts at 8:00 PM and ends pretty late," Syaoran explained, reading the entry form.

"How early?" Kurogane asked. "We should wake up at 6:30. The prelim starts at 7:30," Syaoran said.

Sakura frowned. She usually slept in. "And, we have to do costume preparations and figure out who's singing," Syaoran said. "Costumes?" Mokona asked.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone will walk up on stage wearing sweats," Syaoran said logically.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Sakura asked. She was wearing a knee-length black skirt and a long sleeved black shirt with long black boots. The country's clothes were mostly black.

"Nothing, really," Syaoran didn't want to anger the princess. "But we want to make a good impression on the judges right? We could wear what we're wearing right now, but we could add belts, studs, chains, stuff that would make us stand out," Syaoran offered.

"Were would we get chains and all that stuff?" Sakura asked. "We'll do some shopping, tomorrow, and we'll do some serious practicing today," Syaoran started picking up his bass from the closet.

"That means it's Sakura's turn to sing!" Mokona bounced onto Sakura's shoulder. She grimaced, but it turned into a smile as soon as she came in contact with Mokona.

"Sakura, I've got two songs for you, which do you want to sing?" Mokona held to sheets of music up. One read 'You are My Love,' while the other one read 'Amrita.' "Are you sure there aren't any others?" Sakura asked.

They were too gentle for the way she was feeling now (wow, that made no sense).

"Mokona has a song called 'Jasmine,'" Mokona held up the sheet music for it. "That one sounds nice, I'll sing it," Sakura read over the lyrics.

She positioned herself with her guitar in front of the microphone.

**Jasmin**

**Jibun ga kuyashikute kuchibiru kamu toki wa **

**mune de tsubuyaite miru yo kimi no sono namae  **

**hito ni mirarenu you hoho wo nuguu toki wa **

**sotto omoi ukaberu yo kimi no sono egao  **

**kokoro kara itoshii hito yo  **

**doko e tsudzuku natsu no hotori **

**mayoi nagara tooi basho e **

**keredo watashi kowaku wa nai **

**kimi ni okuru kono hanakotoba  **

**awai awai jasumin ni wa **

**tsuyoi tsuyoi omoi ga aru **

**donna toki mo kao wo agete **

**"Zutto watashi wa tsuite yuku wa"  **

**rin to shite itakute fui ni kuzureta toki **

**sonna watashi wo kimi dake mitomete kureta ne  **

**kokoro kara yasashii hito yo  **

**kyou wa itsuka kaze ni chitte **

**kioku no michi usurete yuku **

**keredo watashi sabishiku nai **

**sore wa tashika na akashi dakara  **

**hashirisugiteku ame nioi tatsu kagerou **

**nante nante takai sora  **

**doko e tsudzuku natsu no hotori **

**mayoi nagara tooi basho e **

**keredo watashi kowaku wa nai **

**kimi ni okuru kono hanakotoba  **

**shiroi shiroi jasumin ni wa **

**fukai fukai omoi ga aru **

**donna toki mo **

**donna toki mo **

**"Zutto watashi wa tsuite yuku wa"**

"Sakura's voice is so pretty!" Mokona kissed the Princess' cheek. "Nice," Kurogane grunted. Fay nodded. "Yeah," Syaoran shrugged.

"Sing another!" Mokona held out another paper. "This one has a gentle voice! It's called Amrita!" Mokona said.

"Why do you want me to sing another?" Sakura asked. "You could be the singer for our band!" Mokona lifted her paws.

"Well," Sakura pondered. "Pweeeaasse?" Mokona whined. "Sure!" Sakura said. She repositioned herself and heard violin. She looked over and saw Mokona holding a violin.

"Moko-chan, you can play the violin?" Sakura asked surprisingly. "Yep! It's one of Mokona's 108 Secret Skills!" Mokona said.

The group retried that.

**Amrita**

**Kikasete natsukashii uta wo **

**Tooku de kuchizusande **

**Sei naru mitsu no you ni **

**yume no you ni **

**Sono naka de nemurasete  **

**Doushite Sekai wa sakasa ni **

**Muryoku ni nagareteku no? **

**Yuuyake Itsuka mita **

**akanegumo **

**Soba ni irenai sono kawari ni  **

**Giniro no ame ga futte kitara **

**Watashi da to omotte **

**Namida wo fuite  **

**Massugu ni Hada ni ochiru ryuusei **

**Furizutsukete Sono kata ni **

**amurita  **

**Daichi ga naite iru yoru o **

**Kanjiru kokoro de ite **

**Anata no kizuguchi ga itamu nara **

**Sora ni negai no yumiya o utsu  **

**Giniro no ame ga futte kitara **

**Watashi da to omotte **

**jikan o tomete  **

**Chiheisen Hibikiwataru shizuku **

**Tashika na mono Ano hibi ni **

**amurita  **

**Giniro no ame ga futte kitara **

**Watashi da to omotte **

**namida wo fuite  **

**Massugu ni Hada ni ochiru ryuusei **

**Anata ni furu ame ni naru **

**Amurita**

Sakura took a deep breath.

"We have our singer!" Mokona started clapping, followed by Syaoran and Fye. Kurogane was too 'cool' to clap/

"Gee, thanks, Moko-chan," Sakura said tiredly.

"So, what are we gonna play for the contest?" Kurogane asked. "This! Yuuko said we just gotta play this!" Mokona held a paper out with its stubby paw.

"Synchronicity?" Syaoran asked. "It fits the theme of this world! The clothes and styles are gothic, and this song is awesome! Perfect match!"

"Well, let's try it out!" Sakura said, gaining some of her old peppiness back.

Syaoran, Kurogane, Fye, and Mokona smiled. 'She's smiling, that's good,' Syaoran though to himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Two or three more chapters than it's done! C!Syaoran will appear later on in the story! I don't know why, but I love that clone! (Even if he did eat Fye's eye). Yeah, Fye didn't speak much, but that was because I was trying to balance things out. Fye already had a huge back-story in the last chapter.

CHARACTER INTERACTIONS!

Me: HI KUROPON!

Kuro: It's Kurogane

Me: Will you be my best friend?

Kuro: No

Me: Will you be Fye's best friend?

Kuro: Ye- I mean no!

Me: Don't lie

Kuro: SHaddup!

Me: Anyway, I'm here to give you an interview! What does it feel like when Fay sucks your blood?

Kuro: (eye twitches) It feels weird, like he's trying to-

Me: Quiet! Don't use such language! This fanfic rated T, Kurotan!

Kuro: Your not even 17, and you know what I meant!

Me: So?

Kuro: Bitch...

Me: PLEASE R&R!~ Kurorin will make you cookies!

Kuro: WHAT!?


	8. Outfits You don't have to read this

Tsubasa Rock Band Chapter 8

I'm getting this over with so I can get onto my two new fanfics. Here are a few previews:

Dragon Dimension: Syaoran, Sakura, Fye, Kurogane, and Mokona have landed in a world which was seemingly loving and generous. They even got a big house...for free! Things get better when Kurogane and Fye get their hands on two young women, Kaori, the fearless warrior-in-training, and Chieko, the shy waitress. But, things aren't actually what they appear to be. Things start to get dangerous with these two women. And, there's another music contest! A singing contest! (It'll be T13)

Kids Are Our World: A monster casts a spell upon our beloved Kurogane and Fye.....they're now 2-year-olds! And Sakura and Syaoran must learn to take care of two trouble-making brats. Swords are thrown; there is magic mayhem, as bonds between the two teenagers deepen. (It'll be K10)

Don't get me wrong, I love this fanfic! But I love the other ones too! (I may have some doubts about the Dragon Dimension fanfic.....)

------------------------------

"We have just enough money left to buy our costumes," Syaoran said. He was a little too excited about wearing costumes. Everyone else groaned.

"C'mon, we can each choose our own outfits," Syaoran tried to persuade the rest of the team.

The Battle of the Bands was tomorrow, and everyone was in high spirits today. Except, everyone would rather rest than prepare for the big day tomorrow.

"Okay," Sakura shrugged her shoulders. Kurogane nodded. "Fine," Fye said.

------------------------------

"Hot Topic?" Mokona asked. The group stood in front of a store with a title written in blood red. "Yeah, I heard that a lot of 'cool' clothes were sold here," Syaoran said, leading the way and stepping inside.

"These skirts are a little too short," Sakura looked at the skirts. Finally, she found one that wasn't so short, but it didn't reach her knees. She also found some laced boots and a lacy top. She chose a black headband with bows on the sides.

Kurogane chose what you'd expect: black. Black jeans, a black tee with a cross and a few chains. A studded belt wrapped around his waist.

Fye's was simple too. It was a black coat (think Infinity), with black trousers, and a cross necklace connected by chains. He wore two loose belts that hung in the front.

Syaoran chose a black ripped T-shirt, black pants with some kind of black and white checker board pattern on the sides. His belts, which were chains and studs were too big, so the hung around his waist. His wrists were adorned with multiple wristbands.

"Sakura looks like a gothic Lolita (1) doll!" Mokona shouted rather loudly. People turned and looked at scarlet-red Sakura. Even Syaoran was blushing.

"Let's pay and get out of here!" Syaoran covered Mokona's mouth.

--------------

This is by far, the shortest chapter I have ever written. I just wanted to describe the outfits, there was no point to this chapter. 2 more then I'm done!

-SyaoransRealSelf


	9. Synchronicity

Tsubasa Rock Band Chapter 9

--------------

Sakura woke up first on that dreary day. Usually, Kurogane would be the first to wake up. However, Sakura woke up at 6:00Am. She took a look at her costume folded on a chair. Mokona was sleeping next to her, mumbling something about Clow Reed trying to eat Kero and Mokona.

She smiled gently at Mokona and pet his forehead. Then, she looked out her window and sighed.

"Today's the day, huh?"

---------------

After a small breakfast, the group was all ready to go. Sakura had her guitar, her pick, and her microphone. Syaoran had his bass and a bag with the sheet music and entry forms. Fye and Kurogane had their drum set and fold-up electric piano set.

"How am I going to get this thing to the contest?" Fye asked, pointing to the drum.

"Mokona can store things in her mouth!" Mokona opened its mouth and sucked in all the instruments everyone would need.

"Did everyone practice their songs that they are going to sing for the preliminaries?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah," the other three members said in synchronicity. For the preliminary, everyone had to sing one song. They each had to score 5 out of ten or higher. The group didn't quite get the reasoning for the auditions, but they chose songs anyway. Sakura chose the piano version of Amrita, Syaoran chose Kizuna, Fay chose Nothing I Won't Give, and Kurogane chose Zankou.

"Okay then, we should get going now," Syaoran led the others to the building in which the contest was being held.

-------------------

"Seven!" The judge shouted after Kurogane sung his preliminary song. "What!? That was at least worth a nine!" Kurogane yelled.

The judge waved him off and called up the last one, Sakura.

"Ten! Fabulous, Little Lady! Are you the singer?" the judge clapped his hands after Sakura was done singing. "Yes I am, thank you very much," Sakura smiled and nodded.

Syaoran sighed in relief. Everyone had gotten higher than a five. Syaoran got an eight, just like Fay.

"When does the contest start?" Sakura asked. "It starts tonight at 8:00 PM. We go on at 9:45 PM, so it's going to be a pretty long night," Syaoran explained.

"What do we do until then? The house is pretty far away from here, so we can't walk back. That would mean several trips in one day," Fay said.

"I don't know, we could walk around?" Syaoran suggested. "Mokona wants to find some place to eat!" Mokona yelled. Everyone smiled at Mokona. "I guess. It's 12:00, and lunchtime," Syaoran said.

So, with that, everyone headed to a different café within the shopping district of the city.

"Can Mokona have coffee and a slice of strawberry shortcake?" Mokona asked the waitress who took their order. "Umm, excuse me for asking, but what are you?" the waitress asked. "Mokona is Mokona!" Mokona lifted its paws in the air.

"O-okay then. Decaf or regular?" "Give it decaf," Kurogane answered before Mokona could answer. "Okay then, I'll have your orders in five minutes," the waitress walked away.

"Kuro-wan is so mean! Mokona wanted to try **real** coffee!" Mokona whined.

Syaoran looked to his side and saw that Sakura was preoccupied with something on her mind.

"Hime, are you nervous?" Syaoran asked. She looked at him cautiously for a second, but closed her eyes. "I guess."

"Mokona's been to concerts with Yuko before!!! There were punk rockers dressed like we were! Except, there music wasn't as great as they dressed. And when Mokona asked Yuko why they weren't so good on stage, but better on CD, Yuko told Mokona that they were nervous."

"Wow Porkbun, that was very motivating," Kurogane put his hand on Mokona. "Mokona is trying to say that we should try and overcome our fear by having confidence that we should win! Because I have a feeling that we _will_ win!" Mokona said.

"Thanks, Mokona," Sakura smiled at the rabbit-like creature. "Mokona's right, we can't get nervous. The consequences will be bad if we don't win and my clone gets hold of the feather," Syaoran said.

"Yeah," Kurogane said. "Okay," Fay and Mokona said. After a pause and a deep breath, Sakura said, "Yes!"

-----------------------

The group spent the rest of their day wandering around the stores. Along the way, they saw some familiar faces, such as Chun 'Nyan, Yuzuriha, Souseki, and Suzuran. The group found out that they as well were entering the contest too.

It was getting close to 7:30 PM when they had to start heading back to the concert hall.

-----------------------

"Okay, everyone, let's give it one more practice!" Syaoran instructed the group. "Mokona, can you give me my drum, please?" asked Fay. The rest of the group stored their instruments in the utility closets. But, Fay's drum set was too big to fit, so Mokona had to carry it in its mouth. Kurogane was trying to figure out how to unfold his keyboard.

"1, 2, 3-" right as they were about to start, they heard a gasp.

Sakura covered her mouth as her eyes widened. "Syao-syao," she took a deep breath, "Syaoran-kun?!"

There standing there was Syaoran's clone, with Fay's eye. Standing next to him were Seishiro with drums and Dr. Kyle with a guitar. C!Syaoran had a bass.

C!Syaoran turned his head and stared at Sakura. He walked over to her and grabbed her wrists. "I will get your feathers back! Without fail!"

-----------------------

Another miserable excuse for a chapter! Oh well, C!Syaoran arrived. I don't know why, but I suddenly get inspirations for writing when I read horror stories, hear my English teacher talking about the Mafia, playing piano or guitar, or eating ice cream. In this case, the ice cream did the trick.

Preview:

Sakura took a big sigh and opened her eyes to see the crowd cheering. She smiled and looked over to C!Syaoran's band. He was wearing no expression.

"Okay, everyone, that was Synchonicity from the band Tsubasa! Next, we a band called Feather, and they will be playing Skid Mark (Kotani Kinya)!" the announcer called.


End file.
